


You Deserve the World

by Pastango



Series: Dull Truths and Beautiful Lies [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 'daft hen' is something i use a lot idk, M/M, mature for very vulgar akechi stop this boy, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/pseuds/Pastango
Summary: Akira has some self-doubt. Goro solves that.





	You Deserve the World

**Author's Note:**

> mmm some nice self indulgence
> 
> this fic is actually set after A Delinquent's Happy Ending!  
> it's much shorter than ADHE but just you wait.
> 
>  
> 
> something wicked this way comes.

Akira Kurusu was jealous.

He had full right to be, the man he was married to was perfect in practically every aspect.

Tonight, he decided to bring it up in the most blunt way possible by saying it outright.

 

"I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous of _me_?"

"Yes! You, and your perfect hair, and your perfect face, and your perfect eyes! You're just entirely perfect!"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I know you felt inferior to me before, but it's me who should be feeling inferior. You're perfect, and I just blend in, and-"

"Akira."

"Why did you ever marry me? I mean-"

"Akira!"

"What?!"

"Stop it."

He blinked at the brunette behind the glasses perched on his nose. "Wh-what?" "Stop saying all that. You're not common. In fact, you're like a rare gem. You deserve the world, you daft hen, don't try to convince me otherwise."

"...did you just call me-"

"Yes, a daft hen."

The two burst out laughing, immediately lightening the mood. After a while of just chuckling and commenting on how odd it was, Goro sighed.

"Well? Do you believe me?"

"I do, my lovely husband." Akira smirked, smugness emitting from him.

"Lovely husband?"

"We're married, aren't we?"

"Well... yeah. But am I really lovely?"

"Yes you are, daft hen."

"Hey!"

* * *

 

The next day, the two were snuggled on the couch.

"How do you feel about adoption?" Akechi raised his head.

"You think we're ready for it?" Akira pushed up his glasses.

"I do."

"Then... sure."

 

After their conversation, the two carried on with their day, with Akira working at Leblanc while Goro worked on a novel from home.

When the day was over, the two returned to the couch to chat.

 

 

 

**_And then the ringing began._ **

 


End file.
